the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/Say Something (Walfie/Joyfie OneShot)
This was requested by Lala so I hope you guys like it! Listen to the song here > uN5yCj_f8EQ ---- Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Alfie entered Anubis House with not a very big smile on his face, not as big as it was last week. He had stupidly broke up with Willow to go out with Joy. Yes, he liked Joy, but not as much as he liked Willow. Alfie looked down and saw the very familiar pink flats that belonged to a certain ginger in the house. Since he knew she was here, he figured he would try and go an talk to her. He slowly walked up the stairs to the girls' rooms, and stopped at Willow and Mara's door. Alfie knocked on the door, but Willow didn't say come out. And he knew she was in there, because he heard slight sniffles and the sound of her favorite movie playing. He sighed, waited for a little bit, gave up, then left. And I am feeling so small. It was over my head I know nothing at all. Willow was in her room, crying. Mara tried to help out, but nothing really worked. I mean, come on! It's been a week, she told herself. Yet, she was still tearing up a lot, espically since she saw Alfie and J- whatever her name was on a date. It made her feel small, and kinda sick to her stomach. And Joy knew what she was doing. It was like she was treating Willow like a pet, holding hers and Alfie's relationship over her head like it would hurt her. Well guess what? It did. It hurt like hell. So when she heard the knock on the door, she thought it was Mara again. So she avoided it. Willow felt bad that she was locking Mara out of her own room right now, but she just wanted to be left alone and watching Beauty and the Beast. Yes, that is a child's princess movie, but she was a teenage princess, so it counted. Right? Anyways, she heard footsteps walking away from the door, so whoever it must've left. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl. Joy was entering Anubis House from school when she saw Alfie walking down the stairs from the girls' rooms. Why would he need to talk to any of them, she thought. Long story short to cut the crap, Jerome dumped her to chase after Mara again, Alfie dumped Willow to go out with her, and now they're dating. It was a lose-win-win situation. Joy did feel bad about Willow, but Joy's been dumped multiple times to the point where she didn't even know where she stood with love. She was stumbling and falling all over the damn place. Everyone thought Jerome would help her stable up, but he just made her fall again. "Hey Joy!" Alfie said while he walked up to his new girlfriend. "Everything alright?" "Um.. why were you coming from upstairs?" asked Joy. Yes, she was a bit clingy and overprotective. But with all of the failed relationships she went through, it was kind of a must to be nosy in relationships for her. "I just wanted to talk to Willow.. but she wouldn't open up." Alfie sighed. "Why would you need to talk to her?" she asked. But Joy knew exactly the reason. And she wanted to talk to Willow too, but she couldn't bring herself to it. Willow was one of her best friends for God's sake. She wanted to make sure that she was okay. But if she hasn't opened up, the obvious answer is no. "I think you know why Joy. I can't just leave her like that with her being mad at me!" Alfie said before sighing and walking back into his room. No, no way, Joy can't think like this anymore. Alfie was her boyfriend now, not Willow's. She might actually have a lasting relationship, she might not. Joy is stll learning to love like a baby starting to crawl. She's still learning because no one would let her try. Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Alfie went up to the girls' rooms again the next afternoon. He stopped by Joy's room first, because he hadn't seen her very much in school. After his little trip there, he went to Willow and Mara's room again. Yes, it was kind of ridiculous going back when she didn't even answer the first time, but he just has to try again. Alfie Lewis knows that he can't give up on anything since he joined Sibuna almost 3 and a 1/2 years ago. He knocked on their door, and no one had gotten it, but he did get a response. "She doesn't want anyone in here! I'm only in here because I live here!" Mara yelled from the other side of the door. Alfie sighed, and waited for a litle bit again. This time camping out in front of their door in case one of them went out of the room. Which was more likely the case of Mara, instead of Willow. He sat against the wall playing Angry Birds on his phone. 10 minutes turned into 20 minutes, then that turned into 30 minutes, then 40 minutes. That was when he decided that none of those girls would be opening up those doors anytime soon. So he got off his butt, and left, for the second time. And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye. Willow finally came out of her room later that night, just to get more food to stock up in her room for the next 2 or 3 days. And then she started thinking about things, like Alfie and Joy. All of these feelings and thoughts were in her head, and she was trying to figure them all out before anyone started to try and talk to her. Because she wouldn't respond anyways and just go back up into her room. She heard a door open and close, so she started gathering her snacks to keep her not going hungry in her room. When Willow was about to walk to the staircase, she heard her name being said by the one that she loved, but she couldn't have. "Willow! Oh my god, are you okay?" Alfie said worriedly. She didn't make a sound, so she just shook her head. "I'm sorry.." he said. "Goodbye." Willow said finally, and that was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, in her life. Now back in her room, she was going to drown herself in granola bars and candy. "Mara, where's the Friends DVDs?" Willow asked. "They're under the TV- wait, you just talked to me..." Mara said. "Are you alright?" "Honestly, I'm not." she said while she popped in the first DVD. "Are you up for some Friends?" Say something, I'm giving up on you (say something, say something, say something) I'll be the one if you want me to (say something, say something, say something) Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one if you want me to Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one if you want me to The next morning, she walked downstairs and saw Alfie watching his morning cartoons on the couch. The thing is, Alfie never gets up early enough to actually watch them. "Alfie? You're awake?" asked Joy before she plopped on the couch next to him. "I couldn't sleep last night, so yeah I guess I'm awake." Alfie said tiredly. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Meh.." Alfie answered. He was only keeping his answers as short and simple as possible. So there might be something wrong, or he just didn't get his night's sleep so he doesn't have energy. Or maybe it's both. They both sat in silence watching Spongebob, when Alfie finally spoke up. "She told me goodbye last night.." "Why?" "I guess she gave up on me." Alfie sighed again. And at that moment, she knew she couldn't break those two up. They were too perfect for each other. Sure, Joy is a hopeless romantic, but she hadn't pictured herself with Alfie before. Now that it's the real thing, it doesn't seem as perfect as him and Willow were. Joy has been through the ups and downs of love, but she actually understands what they both mean to each other. Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one if you want me to Say, say something, I'm giving up on you (say something I'm giving up) I'll be the one if you want me to (if you want me to, if you want me to) Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, say something, say something, say something "I'm breaking up with you." Joy said later that day. "What? Why?" Alfie asked. Yes, he was upset that Joy was breaking up with him, but kind of glad that she did. "So you and Willow can get back together and get married." she said. "Plus, Jerome's already crawling back to me after Mara rejected him... 50 times." Alfie laughed, and realized how good of a friend Joy was. Just not a girlfriend. So after dinner, Alfie went up to the girls' dorms again. He knocked on Willow and Mara's door for the third time, and no one answered, as always. So, he decided he should do something about it this time. "Say something? Please?" Alfie said, hoping Willow could hear him. He definitely heard some rustling behind the door, so she must be in there. And finally, the door opened. "Something." Willow simply said. "Did you really mean that goodbye?" he asked. "No.. I don't think I did." she slightly smiled. "Good, because I was about to give up on you." Say something I'm giving up on you ---- Ugh this sucks. D: Anways, if you want me to do a request for you, you can ask me and I'll try my best not to screw it up. :3 Category:Blog posts